Through Their Eyes
by Orion10
Summary: Every person sees actions and events from their own point of veiw but what happens when those veiws don't match and people disagree.
1. Default Chapter

Through Their Eyes  
  
Chapter One  
  
In Noleta's View  
  
I looked back over my shoulder and cursed, they were still there. Relentlessly chasing me like hounds on a rabbit. I knew these streets like the back of my hand and yet the two men following me drove all sense, all confidence from my mind. I looked around quickly for some place to hide. 'Hide?' I thought. 'Me, hide?' I made a face of disgust. 'Never once have I hid like a coward, I wont start now.' But some voice in the back of my mind would murmur 'Better to hide and fight another day.' Another look over my shoulder confirmed that they were still following me. Cursing under my breath I ducked into a small café and headed to the back patio. The patio was surrounded by very low little white picket fence. I promptly hopped the fence and continued on my way. I grinned as I continued and another shoulder check revealed my pursuers were no longer on my tail.  
  
The day was like any other in August, for the city of Toronto, Ontario. The sun was warm on my back a slight breeze blew through my hair and over my face. It was a beautiful day and I had skipped school once again to enjoy the freedom of the streets. I glanced again over my shoulder to see a crowded street full of bustling people. Something about those men had me ruffled and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I thought of them as a threat. I crossed the street ignoring the honks of the drivers that I had cut off. 'They were wearing cloaks. Black cloaks at that.' I hadn't noticed at the time, I was to frantic about getting them off my tail. Something gave me the feeling that if they caught up to me, my whole world would be turned upside down. 'Pull yourself together there is no reason for anyone to be after you.' I told myself sternly 'But then again.' A voice said 'there is a reason.' 'No! No! No!' I repeated in my head  
  
"There is NO reason." I said out loud suddenly.  
  
"No reason for what?" A voice said startling me. I looked up and realized I was at the old run down building my friends and I used as a hang out. My eyes soon focused on the young man in front of me, blue eyes, brown hair and a cheeky smile. "Oh hey Rye." I gave him what I hoped was a convincing enough smile. It felt forced to me but he seemed to accept it.  
  
"You know," he said, "talking to yourself is a good sign of insanity."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder Rye like I needed that today." I stepped through the broken door into the run down building. One of these days the whole building would collapse, that or the city would tare it down. I chuckled to myself. 'Not likely considering all the spells and bindings we had on the place.' I passed the old living room full of dust and headed threw the kitchen with all the broken plates. I grinned remembering how we had smashed them the first night we found the place. I opened a door and headed carefully down a set of steep rickety stairs. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light I could make out four figures. Two who were smaller then the ones, who were closer to me, they had to be Julie and Rose. Julie had straight blonde hair along with brown eyes and was very skinny. Rose had a bit more of a solid build to her and straight black hair with dark eyes to match. They always seemed a little out of place in here. I turned my attention to the other two. The first was tall and lanky with a mane of unruly black hair with the tips died red. His eyes were a washy blue gray color and as always I couldn't read what was going on inside that head of his. That was no other then Daemon. The other was tall and had a sturdy build blonde brown hair and soft brown eyes told me it was Briar.  
  
"Hey all!" I said with faulty cheerfulness. I was in no mood to put up with Daemon's antics. Julie and Rose each gave me a wave; I got a small and nod from Briar and a scowl and nod from Daemon. I was just sitting down when there was a sudden crash.  
  
Rye could be heard shouting obscenities upstairs and what sounded like explosions were making the house shake. Daemon and Briar were on their feet and clambering up the stairs. I was close behind followed by Julie and Rose. I heard a large thump and Briar was falling down the stairs. I managed to dive onto the landing and avoid Briar but Julie and Rose weren't so quick. Rye was down on the ground bleeding slightly and unconscious while Daemon had one of the men up against the wall by the throat. 'Black cloaks black cloaks.' My mind was reeling 'Oh you messed up bad you did.' Snickered that awful voice in my head 'Yup you did. Lead 'em right to your friends.' I picked myself up from the floor 'Shut up shut up SHUT UP!' And the voice was quiet. I could feel the familiar tingle of magic in the air and I shuddered. One of the men raced towards me and I used his momentum to trip him up. I ran over to where Rye was and he was just getting up. Briar came up the stairs with Julie in his arms and Rose behind him limping. I felt rough hands grab me by the back of my shirt and neck. Lifting my toned body off the floor and pining my arms behind my back. I felt the familiar tingle of power ripple over my body. I froze and my mind screamed at me 'Do something.' I looked around and saw Daemon and the others trapped in a ring of fire. 'Do what?' I asked myself meekly. I was beaten I let the man lead me roughly out of the house and out onto the street. I let me feet drag giving up on fighting for freedom the magic in the air made me nervous.  
  
"That's it." The man behind me said, "Cooperate and no one will get hurt." He had one hand one my shoulder as we walked down the street.  
  
"Briar! Daemon!" I cried. I reached for the power in the air but found I couldn't grasp it. I watched in horror as smoke rose from the house.  
  
I wanted to die right there and then. I had led them right to my friends and now they were hurt. I gulped 'or worse if they can't get out.' The little voice inside my head whispered. I watched the ground as I walked along numbly. I didn't hear the cars pass on the streets or the dogs barking in the park down the road. I blinked as I saw a reflection of myself. Long red hair like a flame on a candle, my eyes were a bleak green because I no longer cared. The past had caught up with me and I was in over my head. The man shook me slightly and I realized I was staring into the tinted windows of a black car.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself a third time. Get. In. The. Car." He clearly separated each word gritting his teeth from anger. My hand reached out and touched the chrome, cool hard steel. Unbending to the world. I smirked to myself. I would be that steel because everyone knows you can't hurt steel. 


	2. Chapter Two

Through Their Eyes  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In Draco's View  
  
The warmth washed over me like the waves of an ocean lapping at the shore and I stretched lazily. An end of summer breeze fluttered into my room from the window and light green silk curtains interrupted the warm sunlight. I smiled to myself at the kaleidoscope effect when there was a faint knocking at my door. I knew I had slept late and I smothered a yawn not caring as the door opened slowly. Soon a small creature with large green tattered bat- like ears was pulling away the covers. I grumbled and rolled onto my stomach.  
  
"Blinkey." I said somewhat angrily. The house elf flinched slightly at my tone but continued trying to rouse me out of bed.  
  
"Blinkey is sorry young master but your father wishes to speak with you." The elf took out clothing for me to wear before he left quietly. I grumbled again as I sat up.  
  
"What is it this time?" I mumbled to myself, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I stretched and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then walked slowly into the en-suite bathroom. I turned the shower taps on and slipped out of the black silk boxers I had worn to bed. I tested the water and stepped in. It was hot and felt wonderful as it ran down my body. Sticking my head under the faucet I closed my eyes. 'School will be starting soon. He probably wants me to go to Diagon Alley with him to get my school stuff.' I finished washing up and turned the water off. Before stepping out I grabbed a towel off the wall. A sharp rapping sound on the door was heard and I jumped.  
  
"Draco hurry up, I have business to take care of as well." I dried myself off quickly and answered with a simple "Yes Sir." I walked out of the room slowly because the hot water hadn't done much to wake me up.  
  
Black dress trousers and a dark forest green silk dress shirt had been laid out for me so I dressed quickly. Running a comb through my hair I added some gel and was out the door towards the dinning room. Narssia was already there,  
  
"Good morning Mother" I said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning Draco." She replied vaguely. I was about to sit down and eat breakfast but my father swept into the room.  
  
"Draco get moving." I looked down at the table.  
  
"But what about breakfast." my stomach was rumbling.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have slept in." He replied coolly, heaving myself up I followed him out the door.  
  
Blinky had both our cloaks and the Floo powder ready in the living room. I watched my father sweep up is cloak and take some of the powder with an air of authority. He entered the fireplace after tossing in the powder and said,  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron." His voice held obedience and you often crossed him once and only once before learning your lesson. I yearned for that kind of power so when I tried to sweep up my cloak like he had I managed to spill Floo powder down the front of me. With a sigh I took more of the powder Blinkey offered me. I tossed it in stepped into the grate and said,  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron." Feeling a little deflated. Lucius was already there watching his son critically and rather impatient,  
  
"Hurry up boy, what took you?" I didn't answer because he hadn't expected an answer; he was already heading out onto the busy streets. I followed in my father's wake but not his footsteps. Like always back to school shopping and father's 'business' trips always started with going to Gringot's. I climbed the white marble steps with heavey feet as I thought about the up coming school year.  
  
"Eight Owls Draco?" I gulped "Only eight Owls?!" my father roared, "I would have thought a young man with your raising wouldn't have let a mudblood out score you." His normally pale face was a shade of deep red. "It's not my fault father honest! It's the teachers they all favour Hermoinie Granger. It's so unfair."  
"I don't care if the favor a damned ghost Draco. Pull up your socks. You had best get atleast 13 Newts in your seventh year.  
  
"Draco!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Get in the cart boy." He steered me roughly into the cart. Two wild cart rides and one stop later I emerged from the bank pockets heavier.  
  
"When you're done with your shopping meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be down Knockturn Alley if you need me." My father said. I nodded and headed out into the busy street. My thoughts still wandering I walked right into some one. "Oaf." Startled I looked down and saw I had knocked some red haired girl onto the cobblestone street. 'Weasley?' I thought to myself but that option was soon out of the picture.  
  
"Watch where you're bloody well going. Who the hell do you think you are?" she was getting up and gathering her things together. I bent over and picked up a book  
  
"Draco Malfoy." I said as she immediately snatched the book away "and you are?"  
  
"Noleta Westside." And then she left. Those green eyes were haunted and her hair was like flames from a fire. The busy shoppers soon jostled me out of my trance and I continued with my shopping. 


End file.
